Transformation Control
Transformation Control is the ability werewolves and hybrids exhibit when they transform into their wolf forms. To werewolves, it is merely their ability to gain some conscious control of what they are doing, while they unwillingly transforming into wolves. However, it can be further developed through use of Moonlight Rings or evolving. To hybrids, it is the process of voluntary transformation, though with full transformation, they still risk the inability to control themselves and revert to their animal state of mind that can suppress their conscious minds with lack of experience. Werewolves Some learn over a large period of time to gain control of themselves in their wolf form. The only werewolves who have ever been shown to be in complete control of what they were doing are the Crescent Wolf Pack.There have been instances where for a short duration of their time as wolves they exhibited conscious control. The Crescent Wolf Pack consist of several bloodline of werewolves that reside in Meridian. Who were cursed by a witch that essentially reversed the original curse placed upon the werewolves. So they would only be human on a Full Moon and a wolf the rest of the month. In werewolf form they seemed to show full consciousness and awareness of their actions There have been instances where for a short duration of their time as wolves they exhibited conscious control. The Crescent Wolf Pack consist of several bloodline of werewolves that reside in New Orleans. Who were cursed by a witch that essentially reversed the original curse placed upon the werewolves. So they would only be human on a Full Moon and a wolf the rest of the month. In werewolf form they seemed to show full consciousness and awareness of their actions. To werewolves, transformation control is a specialized ability that enhances with the number of times they transform. It also gets better if they help each other in their packs to develop some of the ability. It is not a standard werewolf ability by itself, it is something that must be learned. Hybrids Hybrids are completely different when exhibiting transformation control. The decision to transform is completely voluntary for hybrids and unlike werewolves, that unwillingly turn into wolves during a full moon, they do not need to turn into wolves. This was likely put in place because as hybrids, with their vampire abilities they would do greater damage to their surroundings than werewolves would if the transformation weren't at their disposal. Either that or, being undead, they are not bound by the powers of nature. They usually choose not to turn due to the immense pain they face while they transform. Hybrids see their status, as enhanced werewolves, a gift from Jacob as he has helped them take away the pain caused due to their transformation when they were werewolves. This makes them feel supernaturally loyal to Jacob resulting in the Sire bond. Jacob' sire bond can be broken by turning at will about a hundred times and getting used to the pain until they stop feeling discomfort in transformation and then they hybrids realized that they owed Jacob nothing. Jacob transformed involuntarily after breaking the hybrid curse. It is possible this happened as he was too weak to hold off the effect of the full moon. It is also likely that nature decided they should transform at will as Jacob killed a lot of people and remained a wolf for 2 days. However, he remembered every single kill and stayed in wolf form for over 2 da Category:Werewolves Category:Evolved Werewolves Category:Species Category:Supernatural